Engineer
Engineers are the main work force of the Assembly. These specialists excel at building and object control, making them ideal support units for any battle team. Their aptitude for Armor repair further increases their worth. Engineers use their imagination to build turrets, use advanced technology to magnify enemies, build robots and even construct Personal Fortresses. Rank 1 Engineer Wrench 1 * 1+2+2; Charge-Up: Repair teammates' armor. +0 +0 +0 ' Engineer Helmet 1 * Drop a Quick Build turret that slowly attacks enemies. '+0 +0 +0 ' Engineer Shirt 1 * '+0 +2 +1 ' Engineer Pants 1 * '+0 +0 +2 ' 4-Piece Bonus *Restore 1 Imagination when depleted. '+0 +1 +2 Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses +0 +3 +5 Rank 2 With Rank 2 comes the Engineer Vest and Controller. Engineer Wrench 2 * 2+2+3; Charge-Up: Repair teammates' armor - charge longer for more armor. +0 +0 +0 ' Engineer Helmet 2 * Drop a Quick Build turret that quickly attacks enemies. '+0 +0 +0 ' Engineer Shirt 2 * '+0 +2 +1 ' Engineer Pants 2 * '+0 +1 +2 ' Engineer Controller 2 * Magnetizes enemies, immobilizing them for a short amount of time. '+0 +0 +1 ' Engineer Vest/Gilet 2 * '+0 +1 +2 ' 4-Piece Bonus *Restore 2 Imagination when depleted. '+0 +1 +1 5-Piece Bonus *Immune to interruption while Quick Building. +0 +1 +2 6-Piece Bonus * +0 +2 +2 Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses +0 +8 +11 Rank 3 With Rank 3, the Engineer Vest allows the summoning of the Personal Fortress. Engineer Wrench 3 * 2+3+3; Charge-Up: Repair teammates' armor - charge longer for even more armor. +0 +0 +2 ' Engineer Helmet 3 * Drop a quick build turret that very rapidly attacks. '+0 +0 +1 ' Engineer Shirt 3 * '+0 +2 +2 ' Engineer Pants 3 * '+0 +2 +2 ' Engineer Controller 3 * Magnetizes enemies, immobilizing them for a medium amount of time. '+0 +1 +2 ' Engineer Vest/Gilet 3 * Deploy a fortified turret that repeatedly attacks enemies for 1x16 damage. '+0 +2 +2 ' 4-Piece Bonus *Restore 3 imagination when depleted. '+0 +1 +2 5-Piece Bonus *Immune to interruption while Quick Building. +0 +2 +2 6-Piece Bonus * +1 +3 +3 Total Stat Increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses. +1 +13 +18 Total Stat Increase with Valiant Weapon *With all items and Valiant Weapon equipped, including multi-item bonuses. +1 +14 +21 Valiant Weapon Gallery LEGO Universe Concept-Art 71.jpg|Engineer concept art Level 3 engineer elements copy.jpg|Rank 3 Engineer concept art EngineerValiant.png|Serratorizer concept art Engineer Valiant.PNG|Serratorizer concept art Engineer3.png|Rank 3 Engineer Assemble.png|Full Rank 3 Engineer Tower.png|Rank 3 Turret. PF.png|Personal Fortress. Engineer.png|The three ranks of engineer Engineer.jpg|3 Assembly Engineers Happy Engineer.PNG|An exuberant engineer Aawierd assembly dude.PNG Engineer With Assembly Cape.png|Engineer With Assembly Cape PicA1DE0080D71000D37D944B845BB74DDF-1-.png|Engineer rank 3 Alt Engineer.png|Alternate Engineer Classic Engineer.png|Classic Engineer Valiant Engineer.png|Valiant Engineer Torsos_Fackit_Engineer1_I5.png|Engineer Rank 1 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Engineer1_Legs_I1.png|Engineer Rank 1 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Engineer2_I5.png|Engineer Rank 2 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Engineer2_Legs_I1.png|Engineer Rank 2 Legs Texture torsos_fackit_engineer3_i5.png|Engineer Rank 3 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Engineer3_Legs_I1.png|Engineer Rank 3 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Engineer3_Var_I5.png|Engineer Rank 3 Torso Texture Recolored Legs_Fackit_Engineer3_Var_I1.png|Engineer Rank 3 Legs Texture Recolored AssemblyBot.png|Serratorizer Assembly Bot Fortress.png|Personal Fortress Turret3.png|Rank 3 Turret Turret2.png|Rank 2 Turret Turret1.png|Rank 1 Turret Category:Specialties Category:Assembly